


The Engagement

by lovejoybliss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoybliss/pseuds/lovejoybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on another fanfic site on October 13, 2013. Written as a reaction to the first episode of Glee in season five. This Kadam ficlet is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

 

"Kurt are you ready yet?"

"A few more minutes!" Kurt called from the bedroom.

Kurt looked into the mirror over his dresser and ran his hairbrush through his upswept chestnut-brown hair one more time.

Kurt smoothed the lapels of his peacock blue suit and adjusted his tie. He checked his jacket pocket to make sure his wallet and keys and phone were all where he needed them.

When he pulled his hand back out of his pocket, a dry and faded old red rose petal was clinging to his hand.

Kurt gasped...a quick, quiet little sound.

He remembered that day on the Dalton staircase when rose petals were raining down on him as he stepped toward the man who was about to ask Kurt to marry him.

The day Blaine had proposed to him.

Later that night, Kurt had brought up the subject of Blaine's affair again. It mattered to him.

_Blaine, I don't want to seem like I'm punishing you or something, but I really need to talk about your affair if we are going to have a chance at repairing our relationship._

_I can't believe you still don't trust me. I told you I would never do it again. If that's not good enough for you, then I don't know what to say._

_But Blaine, you won't even tell me who it was. And when Sebastian showed up with everyone to serenade me...I mean, don't you see how I might find that a little strange?_

_It wasn't Sebastian! I already told you that! God Kurt, I thought you understood. We've been through all of this._

_But I just want to talk about…._

_No, Kurt. It's pretty simple. You either trust me or you don't. Losing you was the most painful thing I have ever gone through in my entire life. My heart died the day you broke up with me. And if you think I could ever cheat on you again, that really hurts._

_You're right, Blaine._

_Oh thank you Kurt, thank you so much, I…._

_You're right Blaine. I either trust you or I don't._

_And I don't._

_What? What are you saying Kurt?_

_I'm saying goodbye, Blaine._

_You don't mean that Kurt. We're engaged! We're soulmates!_

_Not anymore. Here, take your ring. I think you should go, Blaine._

_But Kurt…_

_I think you should go right now, before I say something I regret._

"Are you okay, love?"

Adam was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, looking breathtakingly handsome in a gorgeous black suit.

Kurt smiled.

"I'm great," said Kurt, dropping the rose petal into the small trash can next to their bed. He stepped toward Adam. "Come here. Let me fix your tie."

When Adam moved closer, Kurt pulled him in by his necktie and pressed his lips to Adam's in a kiss, before letting him go with an impish little grin.

"You tricked me," said Adam, his voice low and full of mischief.

Kurt leaned closer. "I have all kind of tricks up my sleeve," Kurt muttered against Adam's mouth.

The doorbell rang.

"Not now, love," said Adam, his eyes twinkling. "I think my parents are out in the hallway, and they've flown all the way from Essex to meet my gorgeous new fiance."

Kurt's breath caught in this throat, thinking of how close he had come to losing this beautiful man on that day a few years earlier at Dalton Academy.

"Later then," Kurt said softly.

Adam leaned closer, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Oh there are all sorts of things I'm going to show you later," Adam whispered, his breath hot in Kurt's ear.

"I'm holding you to that, Crawford."

The bell rang again, and they went to open the door together.


End file.
